ElectricCamelot presents: Total Hoopa Island!
by ElectricCamelot
Summary: 2 legendary hosts. 2 teams. 36 campers. 1 MILLION DOLLARS. Who will win? Who will lose? And what kind of crazy hijinks will ensue along the way? Find out on Total! Hoopa! Island!
1. Happy Hoopa, Crappy Campers

***TV static***

"Hello one and all, and welcome to the first ever episode of-"

 ***More TV static***

The camera comes back on lying on the ground with only 2 large pairs of feet standing on a wooden dock visible in the frame.

"What do you mean the camera stopped working?"

"It stopped working because-"

"No Heatran, I don't care why the camera stopped working, just FIX IT!"

"It's working again," the feet mumbled.

"Wait, really?"

A purple face got into the lens of the camera. It had big yellow eyes with green pupils, and a large grin plastered on beneath them. A yellow circle was on its forehead, placed just between its eyes.

"Sorry about that, but hello and welcome to-"

 ***Even more TV static followed by a long audible beep***

"Hello one and all to the first ever episode of Total Hoopa Island! I am your host Hoopa, and I am joined by my grouchy co-host Heatran!"

"Fuck off," grunted Heatran, who clearly didn't share Hoopa's enthusiasm.

"Touchy," muttered Hoopa, her excitement momentarily quelled, although her grin returned a second later. "Well I'll bet that all our lovely viewers at home are just dying to know what my beautiful self is doing on their TV screens. Well I'll tell you! Total Hoopa Island is an elimination style competition in which 35 Pokémon compete with each other in various different challenges to win a grand prize of **1 million dollars!** Now doesn't that sound exciting Heatran?"

"No."

"What's that Heatran? We should go and meet the campers? Great idea! In fact here comes the first one now!" Hoopa yelled as a rickety wooden boat approached the dock.

The Pokémon riding it was a strange looking one. He hovered onto the shore and cracked a winning smile while its lightning-shaped arms carried an old black bag. He floated over to Hoopa to introduce himself.

"Sup, I'm Rotom. Where can I put my stuff?" asked Rotom.

"You can worry about that later. I hope you have a first aid kit in there, because you're definitely going to need it," snickered Hoopa. Rotom frowned before moving away as another boat came into view.

"Here comes our next victi-contestant! Contestant." Hoopa caught herself at the last second. Heatran grumbled in the background.

A green tortoise-looking Pokémon slowly manoeuvred itself onto the dock. He had a brown shell and a small twig growing out of the top of his head. While most of his head was green, his jaw was yellow. He looked around confused before seeing Hoopa floating above him.

"Uh, hello. I'm Turtwig. I'm here to compete?" Turtwig said while glancing around at the island

"Great to hear! Now step aside. We have more competitors arriving!" Hoopa exclaimed, her voice laced in sarcasm. Turtwig moved away and stood next to Rotom who greeted him with a smile.

Another boat pulled up to the dock, although it looked empty. Confused, Hoopa went over to check a contestant hadn't drowned on the way, but bubbles started to rise up around it. A large splash soon followed when an 8 foot dinosaur emerged from the water, the rickety boat attached around his neck like a scarf, causing Hoopa to jump back in surprise. He smiled shyly and hunched over to try and appear smaller than he actually was, causing Rotom to immediately crack up with laughter.

"I'm T-Tyrantrum." Mumbled the Tyrantrum, blushing furiously at having already embarrassing himself 2 minutes into getting onto the island. Hoopa sighed and told him to stand with the others. The boat was still attached to his neck.

Next up, a red spider with large purple eyes scuttled onto the dock. His legs are yellow and purple, and his fangs are attached to a mouth that was stretched into a cruel smile. A small white horn dripping in venom adorned his head and he introduced himself as Ariados. He scurried over to sit next to Rotom who eyed him warily. Tyrantrum gulped.

"Seems like a swell guy," Rotom muttered to Turtwig, who nodded in agreement.

"Our fifth contestant is on her way! Finally, a girl around here." Said Hoopa, who was eyeing the next boat in glee. From it stepped a pink weasel-looking Pokémon who had a winning smirk over her pretty face. Long pink sleeves covered her arms, and yellow-tipped whiskers complimented her purple eye shadow very well. Upon landing on the dock, she covered her face with one of her sleeves and introduced herself.

"I'm Mienshao." She said, carrying her bag over to stand next to Tyrantrum, who gave her a nervous, but warm smile.

"We're moving fast! Contestant number 6 is pulling up now!" Hoopa enthusiastically yelled. Heatran again grumbled in annoyance.

The next boat to pull up had a Pokémon equally as grouchy as Heatran riding on it. He stomped onto the dock with his battered briefcase in his hand. He was yellow with black lightning coating his fur, and had two antennae poking out the sides of his head. He lashed his tail out at Heatran who narrowed his eyes threateningly at the newcomer. Mienshao giggled- he was cute.

"I'm Electabuzz. Don't talk to me."

"Aw, Electabuzz, don't be such a stick in the mud. Lighten up a little." Laughed an equally menacing looking Pokémon that flitted around behind him. He was a dark green colour with red eyes around the sides of his head, and equally red spots going down the rest of his dragonfly-shaped body. He had 2 pairs of wings as well as another smaller pair at the end of his tail.

"Don't mind him, he's just a grouch. Great guy when you get to know him though. Oh right! I'm Yanmega, great to meet you all, where should I put my bag?" Yanmega said quickly while buzzing around the dock, taking in the new sights and sounds, constantly moving around from one thing to the next.

While Yanmega was talking avidly to everyone on the dock, another boat pulled up. Hopping onto the dock was a purple cat, with a yellow underside. Yellow rounded triangles were scattered on her purple fur, and her tail was slightly curled at the end. Her deep green eyes were surrounded by a layer of pink that went up into her ears. Yellow pointed whiskers protruded from her face as she smiled cleverly and slunk over to stand next to Mienshao.

"Liepard. You?" Liepard asked.

"Mienshao." She said, smiling as she glanced sideways at Liepard.

By now Yanmega had stopped buzzing around everywhere and had settled on the end of the dock next to Electabuzz. Both of their eyes widened as another large dragonfly landed on the dock. They could both tell that this girl meant business.

"Hello, I am Flygon. I hope you will all be good competition." Flygon said. Her words were polite, but her tone was competitive. Her eyes were confident as they analysed her fellow competitors behind their red covers. Two long green antennae stretch back on the top of her head, and huge, green wings with a red trim extended from her back. She was primarily light green in colour, and a large tail with darker green stripes stretched out behind her, tipped with a fan of triangles that resemble her own wings. She walked over to the end of the dock and settled down next to Electabuzz, who crossed his arms and snorted.

Mienshao frowned. Flygon looked tough, pretty and smart- the total package! She was going to be stiff competition, that's for sure.

"Ouch. That girl looks TOUGH. Don't you agree Heatran?" Hoopa said, nudging Heatran with her elbow.

"I don't care."

"Heatran why did you even agree to be on this show if you're just going to be a grouch the whole time?"

"I got bills to pay," Heatran explained tiredly. Hoopa rolled her eyes before they lit up in excitement again as another boat came into view.

"Our 10th arrival, Whimsicott everyone!" Hoopa cheered as Whimsicott floated down next to her. She grinned and floated over to Heatran who glared down at the grass type menacingly, his face appearing much larger from below. She snickered before turning around to show him her fluff. Confused he studied her back closer before jumping back in alarm as a face dived out of her endless fuzz and onto Heatran's nose.

The new arrival cackled and fell back onto the dock, bashing his fist against the wooden ground along with a hysterical Whimsicott. He was purple and had bright diamonds for eyes. His head was much bigger than his comparatively small body, and a ruby sapphire and emerald were each cemented into his back. Two pointy ears stick out the sides of his head, and he has a grin rivalling Hoopa's etched onto his face.

"Contestant number 11, Sableye! I have a good feeling about this one, don't you Heatran?" Hoopa giggled.

"I have never hated anyone more in my life," Heatran seethed, but he held himself back. He had bills to pay, and killing a contestant would get him fired. Even if he was already dead. Fuckin' ghosts.

As Sableye and Whimsicott settled down and stood on the dock, another boat arrived. A green bird with what appeared to be tribal patterns on its body glided onto the dock. She scanned over all the competitors with an emotionless gaze, finally resting on Rotom who was making conversation with Sableye and Whimsicott. Rotom shuddered uncomfortably under her scrutiny. She fluttered over to the end of the line without saying a word, and started staring mindlessly out into the ocean. Liepard, who had been standing near her, moved a few steps away, not wanting to be associated with the weirdo.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Whimsicott said, bouncing around the bird curiously, who just continued to idly look out to sea. Shrugging, she bounded away to continue talking to Sableye.

"Yeah that's Xatu. Her audition tape was her just staring ominously at the camera. So we decided to take her on!" Hoopa said, chipper as ever. "But enough about her, lucky number 13 is on his way over now!"

As Hoopa said this, a light could be seen approaching the dock. It was a ghostly purple flame flickering in the daylight. It hopped onto the dock and a beaming candlestick could be seen beneath the flame.

"Hi-hi-hi everyone! My name's Litwick. I sure do hope we can be friends while we're on this island!" the little wax Pokémon said to the campers. Ariados sneered while Mienshao giggled at him from behind her sleeve. Tyrantrum and Turtwig on the other hand greeted Litwick with a smile and introduced themselves to him.

While Litwick began chatting with Tyrantrum and Turtwig, another raft pulled up to the dock. This one held a blue Pokémon that looked like a mixture between a weasel and an otter on it. 2 pointed white whiskers came out of each cheek in a V shape, and small black ears rested on the Pokémon's head. A tuft of fur came out of the top of his head, and a yellow shell rested on each of his thighs. He walked with an air of confidence about him as he walked over to Hoopa.

"Hey, I'm Dewott. I got a letter saying that I was accepted to take part in your TV show but I-" Dewott began asking but he was cut off.

"Yeah sure, sure whatever. I want to start torturing you as fast as possible, so just go stand over there." Hoopa brushed him off as he moved to stand next to Yanmega. He flashed Dewott a smile which he gladly returned.

While this interaction occurred, another boat pulled up to the dock. Aboard it was an Altaria, with white cotton-like wings tucked into its equally fluffy body. A chirpy blue head emerged and gave a warm smile to all the campers, before introducing herself to Hoopa.

"Hello, I'm Altaria. I hope to compete with integrity, and I hope that all of you will as well" Altaria said, before fluttering over to stand next to Tyrantrum.

What Altaria failed to realise however was that she wasn't alone on the boat she came in. Emerging from the same wooden boat was a small pink kitten carrying a patchwork bindle with her tail. She cocked her head to the side as she crawled onto the dock and looked up at Hoopa.

"Uh, who are you? I don't remember accepting any kittens into the competition," Hoopa asked, confused.

"I'm Skitty! I was living on that boat until some stupid bird came and stole it. So now I'm here!" Skitty explained, her tail swinging from side to side. Altaria was going to speak up to that, but she was cut off by Hoopa's groan.

"Ok, look kid I'm trying to run a show here. That boat brought one of my campers to the island. You're not even supposed to be here!" Hoopa replied, exasperated.

Skitty furrowed her brow before her face lit up.

"Hey, what do you get if you win this game?"

"A million dollars" piped up Rotom from the dock. Hoopa shot him a glare which he returned with a sheepish smile. Skitty snapped her fingers.

"So if I just win this show I can buy my boat back! Thanks guy," Skitty said glancing over at Rotom.

"But-you-can't-jus-" Hoopa sputtered, but Skitty was too busy chasing her tail to listen. Groaning, Hoopa turned to Heatran who was already smirking at her.

"Shut up"

Amidst all the commotion, 3 more campers had arrived. The first was a cocky looking green lizard wearing a clever smile as he waltzed onto the dock. He put down his suitcase and leaned against it, settling down next to Litwick.

"I'm Snivy. How 'bout you?' Snivy asked the candle Pokémon.

"I'm Litwick. Great to meet you friend!" Litwick replied, smiling at the grass type. He smirked back with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah… You too."

The second walked past Hoopa and Skitty and settled on the end of the dock. He was covered in metal spikes and had 3 green vines coming out of his steel body. Green thorns sprout out of his vines, each one capped off with a round end tipped in spikes. Yellow eyes looked around warily as he tried to avoid talking to anyone. Alas it was not meant to be, as the third flapped right over to him.

"HELLO MY NAME IS ARCHEN WHAT IS YOURS?" Archen said in an obnoxiously loud voice, making everyone around him visibly cringe.

"Fe-Ferrothorn" Ferrothorn answered, taken aback by Archen's… everything.

"WOW I SURE AM GLAD I'M NOT AS UGLY AS HIM, RIGHT LIEPARD"

"Please leave me alone"

Ferrothorn narrowed his eyes at that, but sighed. He knew it was true. That didn't mean he had to point it out…

By this point, Hoopa had given up with the stowaway and was back to greeting the campers. As she turned around, the twentieth contestant walked up the dock. He had a squat red body with long flaming eyebrows, vaguely resembling some kind of ape. He showed of his spiked teeth in a cool smile, and his arms were much bigger than his comparatively small legs.

"Darmanitan! Good to have you dude," Hoopa said, done with trying to get Skitty to leave. She was here to stay unfortunately.

"Hey it's great to be here. Hope you're ready for me, because I-"

"Am going to win." Finished the next contestant as he walked onto the dock. He was tall and he was SCARY. His body was made up of purple and violet segments, one after the other leading up to the blue portion of his pointed eyes. He had long arms with sharp white claws coming out the end of them, and his tail stretched out behind, his stinger moving from side to side. He wore a cruel expression on his face as he walked to the end of the dock to stand next to Ariados.

"Drapion. Don't forget it." He grunted. Electabuzz and Flygon narrowed their eyes at the poison type. Darmanitan however just snorted and stood next to Dewott. He wasn't going to let this guy get under his skin.

The next Pokémon to arrive was a cutie. She was small with black fur covering her head and neck, peaking in a horn on the top. After the black fur stopped at the base of her neck, her body was blue and she stood excitedly on four legs, her stubby tail swishing back and forth. Deino raced onto the island, ready to get the show started. She settled down next to Turtwig.

"Contestant number 23, Scrafty everyone!"

"Yeah whatever. Where's the bathroom at? I gotta take a piss" The Scrafty responded. Hoopa gave him a deadpan look before he shrugged and shuffled over to stand next to Rotom.

"Sup" Rotom said, eager to avoid catching Archen's eye.

"Not much. How many contestants are gonna be here? This dock's gonna break if another one of those fatasses gets on," Scrafty jerked his head at Ferrothorn, who just sighed again. Rotom laughed.

"I dunno man. I think they said 35 Pokémon overall, so like 12 more? I just want to start this shit already."

Scrafty smirked at that and looked to the next boat that arrived. His grin faded when he saw a small green Pokémon hop out of it. She had a bunch of red roses on one arm, and blue ones on the other. Her hair was also shaped like a rose and it coloured white. A dark green cape fluttered behind her as she stepped past the others. Scrafty narrowed his eyes at the Roserade- there was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way. She caught his look and returned it with a flirtatious wink, which only made him even more wary of the girl.

From above, a small bird Pokémon fluttered down to join the rest of the campers. He looked around, confused, before hopping over to Hoopa.

"So is this the resort?" The bird asked, the fluffy down around his head swaying with the wind.

"Uh, no dude. This is Total Hoopa Island. You're a contestant here remember? You know, competition of a lifetime, chance to win a million dollars, brutal challenges?" Hoopa replied, confused by the eaglet's question.

"What? Big brother Braviary told me that this was an all-expense paid vacation to the battle resort! He wouldn't have lied would he?" Rufflet asked. Hoopa burst out laughing, so Heatran waddled over to explain his situation.

…

"So what you're saying is I'm NOT staying in a 5 star hotel in Hoenn?"

 **"YES KID. NOW GO WAIT WITH THE OTHERS BEFORE I KICK YOU THERE YOU SON OF A BITCH"** Heatran roared. Rufflet squawked and tumbled over to hide behind Deino. She shot him a sympathetic look. Poor guy had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

Floating down the dock was a huge face made of ice. He had two black horns sprouting from the top of his body, and his eyes were a light blue in colour, in contrast to the rest of his black and white body. Hoopa greeted him with a sugar-coated smile.

"Hello Glalie, and welcome to Total Hoopa Island! How do you feel about being here?"

Glalie smirked and stuck his nose (if he had one) in the air.

"I feel like I'm going to win! Nothing can beat the power of my Mega Evolution! It'll blow all these losers away when I transform into Mega-Glalie!" He proclaimed. Snivy rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he'll transform himself some arms too," Snivy lamented. Most of the campers cracked a grin at that one, while Glalie just huffed and hovered over near to Ferrothorn.

The next two campers to arrive were both ground types. One was a short blue elephant with what looked like an orange plaster decorating his trunk. The other was a mole with some dark blue stripes in his otherwise black fur. He has 2 large hands and a pair of headphones plugged into his ears.

"Contestants 27 and 28, Phanpy and Drilbur!" Hoopa announced. Phanpy beamed and nodded before settling down near Rufflet and Deino. Drilbur smiled and followed Phanpy over to the edge of the dock.

Emerging from the ocean was the next contestant, who seemed to be a cross between a cat and a mermaid. She had a blue webbed collar around her neck and 3 fins coming out of her head. A mermaid tail fell behind her as she shook herself off on the wooden deck. She introduced herself as Vaporeon and positioned herself in between Snivy and Litwick.

The next boat brought two more contestants to the island. The first was a blue dinosaur with a stubby tail poking out the back of her body. Her long neck lead into a pair of large, deep blue eyes, and two sails balance above it, their colours starting from yellow and fading into pink. She smiled and trotted over to sit next to Phanpy, who blushed at the sight of such a pretty girl choosing to sit next to him.

She was accompanied by a petite Pokémon that looked like she was wearing a tutu. Green hair fell down from her head to her shoulders, and two rounded horns poke out from her head. She walked down the dock on thin green legs before stopping and standing next to Skitty.

The kitten in question was sitting on the dock glancing furtively around at the other campers, when another boat pulled up to the dock. This one had a small grey chinchilla riding it. She had large ears tipped in white fur, with a tuft of grey sticking out of her forehead. Her eyes were big and black, and just below her chin she had another tuft of grey fur. A long grey tail swept the board of the dock as she made her way down towards Skitty.

"Hey how's it going?" Skitty meowed at the new arrival. She smiled back, and was about to reply when Hoopa cut her off.

"Contestants 29-32, Vaporeon, Amaura, Kirlia and Minccino!" She yelled, eager to finish introducing the contestants so that they could explain the rules.

The last 4 boats all pulled up at the same time to the dock. One of the boats had the strangest looking Pokémon yet riding on it- he looked like a floating piece of jelly. Beneath a layer of translucent green material is a small pale head and body, with oval shaped black eyes and a triangular red mouth. Its arms and legs are short and stubby, but going outwards from each arm were 3 different coloured spheres- green to yellow to pink.

"Uhuhuhuhuhey guys I'm Reuniclus. I hope to get to know you all in the game uhuhuhuhuhuh," said Reuniclus in a goofy but well-meaning voice.

"GEE HE SURE SOUNDS WEIRD. I SURE AM GLAD THAT I HAVE A NORMAL VOICE, RIGHT LIEPARD?"

"Archen please leave me alone." Liepard muttered, trying to avoid associating with the prehistoric bird.

Reuniclus frowned at Archen's behaviour, but just floated over to stand near Darmanitan.

The next Pokémon to walk out the boat and onto the island was a Mawile; small with a yellow skirt and huge gaping jaws sticking out the back of her head. She glared meanly at the rest of the campers, but none of them seemed to notice. Mawile looked shocked that she had made almost no impact, then dejected as she slumped over to stand near Kirlia who gave her a consoling pat on the back.

A Lucario stepped out of the boat next. He looked calm, cool and collected as he walked onto the dock. Mienshao looked at him and giggled. Now HE looked hot. He glanced her way, so Mienshao gave him a wink. He was taken aback momentarily before he coughed and continued walking, looking down to try and conceal his blush. Behind him the final competitor arrived on Total Hoopa Island.

A yellow Pokémon bumbled its way onto the dock. She had a white belly and a red orb on her forehead, along with 3 black stripes on her long neck. 2 conical black striped ears poke out of her forehead, and a long yellow tail capped off in a second red orb. Her yellow tail has 3 black stripes, and her arms resemble flippers.

"And the final 3 contestants are Mawile, Lucario and Ampharos! With that, every contestant has arrived on the island, so we can finally get this party started! Now I'm sure that you're all dying to know more about this show, so without further ado, let's get to the campfire area to explain the rules!" Hoopa proclaimed. One or two of the Pokémon gave an excited cheer, but most just mooched around, already tires of their hosts fake enthusiasm.

"Alright campers, I'm going to explain to you the rules of this here TV show, as well as to all our lovely viewers at home! First off, we will divide you into two teams. You will then compete with the other team in a set of gruelling challenges that test your skill, intelligence, physical ability or any other attribute that I find amusing to watch. At the end of a challenge, the losing team has to vote off one of their members to leave the island. **FOREVER.** "

"Now there were supposed to be 35 of you, but thanks to a certain stowaway, we have 36 instead, so we're going to split you into two teams of 18. Eventually the teams will get so small that we'll have to merge them, and then it's every Pokémon for themselves. Heatran, take away the teams will you?" Hoopa said, gesturing to Heatran

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it" Heatran muttered beneath his breath. Remember the bills.

 **"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE SHITS,"** Heatran roared. **"I AM GOING TO DIVIDE YOU INTO TWO TEAMS. THE FOLLOWING BITCHES GET IN A LINE TO MY LEFT:**

 **TYRANTRUM**

 **DRAPION**

 **ARIADOS**

 **FERROTHORN**

 **ALTARIA**

 **LIEPARD**

 **KIRLIA**

 **LITWICK**

 **REUNICLUS**

 **ROSERADE**

 **DARMANITAN**

 **AMPHAROS**

 **GLALIE**

 **DEINO**

 **PHANPY**

 **DRILBUR**

 **AMAURA**

 **RUFFLET**

 **YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS THE MONSTROUS MILOTICS. THE REST OF YOU GET TO THE RIGHT. MY RIGHT, DI-SABLEYE YOU CRYSTAL CUNT. REMAINING BITCHES:**

 **FLYGON**

 **SCRAFTY**

 **XATU**

 **ROTOM**

 **MIENSHAO**

 **ARCHEN**

 **WHIMSICOTT**

 **SABLEYE**

 **ELECTABUZZ**

 **YANMEGA**

 **MINCCINO**

 **VAPOREON**

 **SNIVY**

 **LUCARIO**

 **MAWILE**

 **TURTWIG**

 **SKITTY.**

 **YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS THE GENTLE GYARADOS."**

Vaporeon frowned.

"That's a pretty pathetic name" she whispered to Snivy, who smirked. But Heatran noticed.

 **"ARE YOU SASSING ME YOU FINNED FAGGOT? I WILL TAKE THAT BACKTALKING LIP AND SHOVE A POLE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS I COULD USE YOU AS AN UMBRELLA. NOW UNLESS YOU MOVE YOUR AQUA ASS TO YOUR SIDE YOU WILL BE WIPING THIS CAMP CLEAN WITH OUR TOOTHBRUSH. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"** Heatran bellowed to a petrified Vaporeon. She nodded meekly and rushed onto the Gentle Gyarados' side, where the other campers were stunned by the co-host's speech. Heatran nodded grimly at Hoopa, who grinned and took back over the show.

"So now that that's out the way, I'm sure that you're all eager to film your first confessional. Any questions?"

Mawile raised one of her yellow arms.

"What are the rules regarding mega-evolution?"

Hoopa's grin widened even further.

"I'm glad you asked Mawile. You see, that's where all of you come in. I've hidden 6 mega-stones around the island; a Glalitite, Lucarionite, Altarianite, Mawilite, Sablenite and an Ampahrosite. If you can find them then you can use it whenever you want however you want- pre merge or post merge. HOWEVER- you can only use it once, and then it's GONE. So make sure you choose when to use it wisely. Keep in mind that if someone else finds your mega stone, they're not obliged to give it to you for free. Any other questions?"

"Uh yeah I have one," Ampharos asked.

"What's mega-evolution?"

Every camper turned to look at her, each with a more shocked expression than the last. Lucario looked the most stunned of all, with a slack jaw and his hands hanging loosely by his sides.

"You don't know what mega-evolution is? YOUR SPECIES CAN FUCKING MEGA-EVOLVE!" Screamed Electabuzz, who was embarrassed to share a type with this idiot. Ampharos just looked confused at his outburst rather than taken aback. Lucario sighed and explained.

"Mega-evolution is a way for some Pokémon to go beyond their current form, as long as they have the correct mega-stone and proper training. Your power increases exponentially, but there can be some… side-effects. Your personality when you mega-evolve often changes as well."

Ampharos looked like she was going to ask another question, but Hoopa cut her off.

"So now that all the questions are out of the way, you all get to make your first confessionals of the season! All you have to do is speak your mind on what's been happening on the show so far to a camera so that all our lovely viewers at home can know what you're thinking. Heatran, show them to the confessional please."

Heatran grumbled about bills beneath his breath, but began to stomp in the direction of an old wooden outhouse to the west of the campfire.

 **#######**

 **Rufflet glanced around the confessional, eyeing the ageing wood with curiosity.**

 **"Well I have no idea what my brother got me into. Braviary if you're watching this I hate you."**

 **He smirked.**

 **"Also I told mom to look under your mattress before I left."**

 **#######**

 **Lucario looked straight down the lens of the camera.**

 **"Well this island seems to be a good place to train. As long as no-one discovers my secret, I should be able to get to the merge and beyond."**

 **He frowned then sighed.**

 **"Although I'm getting weird vibes from that Mienshao- I'll have to stay away from her. And don't even get me STARTED on Ampharos…"**

 **#######**

 **Ampharos sneezed then rubbed her snout sheepishly before returning to her in-the-clouds smile.**

 **"All the Pokémon here seem pretty cool. I still don't really get the whole super evolution thing, but maybe I'll figure it out while I'm here. I kinda just want to chill most of the time, so I'll see how far I get."**

 **#######**

 **Drapion glowered into the camera with his arms folded.**

 **"I'm here to win. I don't give a shit about what any of the other pussies on this island think of me. I'll make an alliance to get myself further in this game, then ditch 'em when I can. And any deadweight on my team?"**

 **Drapion twists around and slashes the side of the confessional.**

 **"Is getting cut."**

 **#######**

 **Altaria examined the gash in the confessional wall and gulped.**

 **"Well apart from whoever left THAT, most of my fellow competitors seem fairly likeable. As for the hosts, Hoopa seems alright most of the time. Heatran however…"**

 **Altaria gulped again.**

 **#######**

 **"Winning, being an ass to Heatran and playing guitar- that's what I'm planning to do this season." Snivy smirked.**

 **"And maybe get lucky too."**

 **#######**

 **Yanmega flitted around the confessional rapidly.**

 **"Super pumped to be here. Everyone seems so chill man, but like, they better watch out for Yanmega, because I'm in it to win it! I dig my team, but Flygon seems waaaay too serious."**

 **#######**

 **"Dude, I'm totally an underdog. No-one will suspect Deino, then when they least expect it BAM! I win a million dollars! Sure, Hoopa's an ass, but that won't stop me from climbing to the top!"**

 **Deino fell off the toilet snorting in laughter.**

 **#######**

 **Mienshao covered a crafty smirk with one of her sleeves and looks sideways at the camera.**

 **"This competition shouldn't be too difficult; just lay low until the merge, then win a cool million. But that's not the only thing I plan on doing here- I want to see what's up with that Lucario. He's cute."**

 **#######**

 **Glalie is sweating profusely in the confessional.**

 **"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit oh shiiiiiit. I bragged to all the others about how strong my mega-form is. BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO MEGA-EVOLVE. I better keep up the act- maybe my team won't ever need me to mega-evolve? God I fucked up."**

 **#######**

 **Ferrothorn sighed.**

 **"Why am I here?"**

 **#######**

 **"Aw man this is great. I'm hoping that I can spread the love around this camp with the power of DANCE! I'm thinking it's gonna be pretty tense most of the time with the whole 'ONE OF YOU CAN NEVER RETURN' thing, but I wanna lighten the mood around camp with my sweet moves."**

 **Litwick grooved out of the confessional.**

 **#######**

 **Electabuzz leaned against the wall of the outhouse.**

 **"Man this blows. I'm stuck in this shitty camp on an island in the middle of fucking nowhere, with a bunch of Pokémon I don't even know."**

 **Electabuzz exhaled slowly.**

 **"Well my team seems alright at least. I've got Yanmega, and that Flygon chick seems alright too. I might learn to enjoy myself here**

 **…**

 **Yeah right."**

 **#######**

 **Ariados chuckled.**

 **"Kekekekekekekekekekeke"**

 **Ariados fell in the toilet.**

 **#######**

 **Amaura smiled.**

 **"Unlike the rest of this modern age, this island is still abundant with nature! I'm finally out of that metal jungle they call a settlement in this era- Jurassic times were the best times! Well since I'm here anyway, I might as well try to win! Although Phanpy keeps looking at me funny."**

 **#######**

 **"I plan on playing this game right- no alliances, no cheating and no losing. But there are more ways than just that to win; scheming, lying, blackmail, throwing plans out for twists and turns-finding those mega-stones is just the first step."**

 **Roserade smiled a sinister smile.**

 **"After all, if there's no rule against it, I can exploit it."**

 **#######**

 **Skitty stood on the toilet seat, her bindle over her shoulder, looking away from the camera at something in the distance woefully.**

 **"Don't you worry boat- I'll avenge you!"**

 **She then spied her tail and started chasing it.**

 **#######**

 **Tyrantrum struggled trying to fit his head into the confessional with a wooden boat still attached to his neck. He sighed and gave up, sulking away from the outhouse in defeat.**

 **#######**

 **Sableye jittered in the confessional, his hands on his cheeks.**

 **"D-d-dude these Pokémon are WILD! I mean the show's gonna be tough, but I'm hoping to just prank the shit out of these guys. Me and Whimsicott got Heatran HARD on that dock!"**

 **Sableye collapsed into a heap of giggles, hitting the ground with his fist at the memory**

 **#######**

 **"I'm going to win this thing! I've got the smarts, the speed and the skills to make it to the top! I just hope people take me seriously- most people write me off as just another pretty face, but I'll prove them all wrong!" Kirlia said, a fiery determination burning in her eyes.**

 **#######**

 **Mawile stood in the confessional practicing her threatening face. She looked down at the camera and her eyes widened.**

 **"Oh shit, is this rolling?"  
**

 **#######**

 **Whimsicott floated around in the confessional.**

 **"I think I can get pretty far in this game- I'm not an idiot. I can tell when people are trying to manipulate me."**

 **She folded her arms with a proud smile on her face.**

 **"Plus I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve myself."**

 **A crowbar fell out of Whimsicott's fluff.**

 **#######**

 **"Heatran is terrifying," Vaporeon shivered in the confessional.**

 **"That aside, I'm liking my team- Flygon, Electabuzz and Lucario look like they're going to be huge assets. And anyone that can mega-evolve is a huge advantage. Still, if I can stay FAR away from Heatran, I should be alright."**

 **#######**

 **"I don't know about this man. I was first to arrive, so I've got a pretty good impression of everyone. Scrafty seems pretty chill, but some of these guys just look straight up MEAN," Rotom shuddered.**

 **"Still though, I'll try to get as far as possible. Who knows? Ya boy might walk away with the gold!"**

 **#######**

 **Dewott folded his arms and looked down the camera lens.**

 **"I'm honoured to take part in this competition- it should be an interesting experience. That being said, I don't plan on holding back. I'm a strong player on my own, and with a good team to back me up, it should be smooth sailing to the top."**

 **#######**

 **Darmanitan frowned in the confessional.**

 **"Y'know I'm normally pretty upbeat, but my team has got me down. I'm fine with most of them, but that Drapion guy seems like a real son of a bitch."**

 **Darmanitan's frown evaporated into a confident grin.**

 **"But I won't let him stop me from having a great time. Darmanitan's here to WIN! POW!"**

 **#######**

 **"MAN I THINK EVERYONE HERE LIKES ME," Archen squawked. "MOST PEOPLE LIKE ME ANYWAY THOUGH. I HAVE GREAT SOCIAL SKILLS. ALSO LIEPARD IS REALLY HOT."**

 **#######**

 **Liepard's eye twitched in the confessional.**

 **#######**

 **Phanpy snuffled around the outhouse.**

 **"Hey I'm real happy to be here. My friend bet me $10 that I wouldn't get in. Shows what you know, Zigzagoon! But since I AM here, I'm going all the way. No distractions."**

 **Phanpy blushed and sighed.**

 **"But Amaura sure is pretty."**

 **#######**

 **"Uhuhuhuhuhuhuh gee I can't believe I'm really here," Reuniclus snorted. "I'm going to do my best for my team. I may not look it on the outside, but I'm pretty good at coming up with strategies. Those Gyarados better not count me out, because I'm here to stay!"**

 **#######**

 **"I don't think the Milotics are too big a threat. The one I'm worried about? Roserade. Something about that chick bothers me."**

 **Scrafty paused to think.**

 **"Maybe it's the hair?"**

 **#######**

 **Drilbur was rocking out in the confessional. He paused and took out one of his earphones.**

 **"My plan? I don't have one. Just kinda go with the flow I guess. I don't work too well with others though, so I'm not sure how long I'll last."**

 **Drilbur shrugged.**

 **"Whatever."**

 **#######**

 **Flygon stared down the camera, a steely resolve burning behind her red goggles.**

 **"Winning. That's what I'm here for. My one aim is to walk off this island with that million dollars. The Gyarados are going to dominate this competition- and so will I."**

 **#######**

 **Minccino looked both ways and grinned.**

 **"This game's going to be easier than I thought! My team is INSANE! We're talking, Flygon, Yanmega, Electabuzz, Lucario, Mienshao- heck, even Whimsicott!" Minccino said, counting them off her fingers.**

 **"But they better not sleep on me; I may not be the most athletic, but I can think outside the box!"**

 **Minccino stood on the toilet seat and pointed to the stars.**

 **"I'm going all the way to the top!"**

 **#######**

 **Turtwig nodded his head up and down.**

 **"Yeah, I'm screwed. I'm on DRAPION'S TEAM. You know what he could do to me?"**

 **He shuddered at the thought.**

 **#######**

 **Xatu stared ominously at the camera.**

 ***Static***

AN: Ok so I'll give myself a quick introduction. I'm Electric Camelot and this is my first ever fanfiction. I don't know how well this is gonna go but hey, you don't know unless you try. Feel free to review, and tell me what you think! Favourite camper, least favourite, predictions on who's going to win etc. I wanna know. I tried to give each character a distinct personality, but I don't really think I did them all justice this chapter. For example, I think a lot of the NFEs have similar characters right now. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and stick around for the rest of them!


	2. The Cliff Dive of Courage!

***TV static***

"Hello one and all, and welcome back to Total Hoopa Island! When we last left off, we had just met all the campers. Heatran got mad at Vaporeon, stowaway Skitty snuck her way into the competition, and Roserade revealed her intentions for the other campers. This episode we DIVE straight into our first challenge. Which team will win? And who will be the unlucky camper to be the first ever sent home? Find out this time on TOTAL! HOOPA! ISLAND!"

 **#######**

"Man this blows." Scrafty complained. Hoopa was leading the campers up a cliff for their first challenge, and naturally most were less than pleased.

"Hey how bad could this be? I doubt Hoopa will go all out on the first challenge." Rotom replied. So far, Scrafty seemed to be the guy he liked the most- he didn't seem too competitive.

"God, don't encourage her. I don't want to test out that little theory of yours." Mawile groaned.

So far, most of the campers seemed to be getting along, but friendship circles were already being formed. Most of the unevolved Pokémon stuck together, while Electabuzz and Yanmega got to know each other on the climb.

"So why'd you enter?" Yanmega asked Electabuzz, who was stomping up the hill angrily.

"To try and win a million dollars. Why else?"

"I don't know dude, I entered to for the fun. I'm just trying to have a good time," Yanmega answered, nodding his head. "Still though. I don't know what to think of the other team. They don't seem too threatening, but I don't want to underestimate them."

Electabuzz snorted.

"Those guys? Please, they're a bunch of pussies. We're winning this challenge- I guarantee it."

"Even still…"

 **#######**

 **"Electabuzz is a cool guy and all, but I don't think he gives the Milotics enough credit. Darmanitan, Reuniclus and Drapion all seem like major threats." Yanmega said warily.**

 **#######**

Eventually all the campers arrived at the top of the cliff to be greeted by a grinning Hoopa, a grumpy Heatran by her side.

"Now I'm sure you're all excited to find out what your first challenge of the season is going to be. Have I gone easy on you for your first challenge? Or have I thrown you straight into the DEEP END?" Hoopa smirked at her own joke.

"Get on with it already!" Snivy yelled from the back of the group, "You're not getting any younger!

"I'M NOT OLD!" Screamed Hoopa. When most of the campers looked taken aback by her outburst she regained her composure, but still cast a glare at Snivy.

"As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Hoopa scowled at Snivy, "this challenge is called the 'Cliff Dive of Courage'. Each team will have to jump off of this cliff and into the lake below in order to earn a point."

Litwick peeked over the edge of the cliff and shuddered- there was no way he was jumping that.

"You can choose not to jump, but keep in mind that you won't get a point for your team, which is something they might just consider when they're choosing who to vote someone off. And for that comment Snivy, you volunteered the Gentle Gyarados to go first."

A few of the Gyarados glared at Snivy, but he just shrugged. Altaria raised a wing.

"What if we miss the lake?" She asked.

"Then you should've aimed better," Hoopa smirked, causing a few of the campers to wince.

"Well Gyarados, get to jumping!"

Flygon started off the challenge with a splash- literally. The rest of the campers watched in awe as she sprinted over and off the cliff, her streamline body slicing through the water as she hit the lake.

 **#######**

 **Mawile shivered.**

 **"I'm glad she's on my team"**

 **#######**

 **Kirlia stood in the confessional slack-jawed.**

 **"We have to compete with THAT?"**

 **#######**

Following Flygon came Dewott, who was much less hesitant to jump being a water type. Vaporeon was more hesitant, but as soon as she saw Heatran she gulped and sprinted straight off the cliff. Scrafty shrugged and shuffled over the edge, landing in the middle of the lake. Whimsicott grinned, flipped in midair and jumped into the water below, her fluff slowing her descent greatly. The remaining Gyarados used this time to strategize.

"Alright, so who isn't going to jump?" Minccino asked.

Turtwig awkwardly shuffled his feet and looked away. There was no way he could survive a jump like that- but he had to get a point for his team. This was the ultimate lose-lose situation! He sighed. Turtwig knew he wasn't cut out for this show… and this was only the first challenge!

While Turtwig was having his internal dilemma, Archen had made his position very clear.

"YEAH SORRY, I'M NOT JUMPING GUYS. MY THERAPIST SAID I SHOULDN'T BE UNDER TOO MUCH STRESS, OR PERFORM ANY 'STRENUOUS PHYSICAL ACTIVITY'.

Electabuzz narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't jump we could lose this challenge. And if that happens, I know who I'm voting for."

"YOU KNOW ALREADY? THAT'S A PRETTY DEFEATIST ATTITUDE TO HAVE, ELECTABUZZ."

"He means if you don't jump we're voting you off, dumbass." Snivy had had enough of this shit. He couldn't listen to Archen's obnoxious voice anymore. He sauntered forward and dived off the edge, quickly followed by Lucario.

Yanmega shrugged as well as a dragonfly could.

"He's right dude. Don't jump, don't stay," he said as he dropped out the sky and into the lake. Electabuzz glowered back at Archen and followed his friend off the edge. Archen looked around at remaining teammates.

Rotom, Mawile, Minccino, Skitty, Sableye, Mienshao, Turtwig and Xatu had yet to jump. Without a word, Xatu fluttered over the edge and dropped like a rock into the pool below. When she resurfaced, she glided off to the side, completely unaffected by what she had just done.

Minccino wandered over to Skitty, who was fishing off the side of the cliff with an old wooden rod.

"Hey, so are you gonna jump or are you just going to fish the whole time?" Minccino asked, folding her arms. Skitty didn't look like she had any idea what was happening! She wouldn't get far in this show if she didn't even take it seriously. Skitty frowned.

"Do I look like a fish to you? Kittens don't like water! Well not swimming anyway."

Minccino's eyes lit up mischievously.

"Didn't you join this show to win back your boat?"

Skitty turned back to Minccino, tears streaming down her face at the loss of her boat. Minccino looked taken aback, but proceeded with her plan nevertheless. No way was their team losing this challenge!

"Well if you're not going to jump, I guess we'll just have to vote you off. Then you'll never get your boat back…"

THAT got Skitty's attention. Her closed eyes burned with the fiery determination of 1000 Volcaronas as she dropped her rod, closing one of her paws into a curled fist. With a high pitched battle cry, the kitten ran to the edge of the cliff and bounded over the edge, earning her team a point. Minccino crossed her arms and nodded triumphantly.

"That's 11 jumpers for the Gyarados so far. Who else will take the PLUNGE?" Hoopa announced.

Sableye looked nervous at the thought of jumping.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not really- WHOA," Sableye was cut off as Mienshao rolled her eyes and grabbed him, jumping into the lake below.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"Sableye's cry of anguish was once again cut off as the two hit the freezing water. Sableye trudged out the lake shivering. Mienshao was laughing at his expense on the shore.

"Not cool."

Back at the top, Rotom began to float down when Hoopa came over to stop him.

"HEY! NO FLOATING! You have to JUMP to get your team a point. Floating doesn't count."

"I float naturally! You should know- so do you!"

"Sorry bub, you wanna get your team a point, you have to fall."

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that? It's PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Rotom yelled. Hoopa just smirked.

"Well I guess the Gyarados won't get a point from you any time soon."

As the two were arguing, Minccino was thinking. How could she get a point out of Rotom? Then it hit her. Minccino looked over at Mawile, who was trying not to be noticed by hiding behind Turtwig.

"Hey Mawile, come over here real quick." Mawile reluctantly walked over. Minccino whispered her plan into Mawile's ear, whose frown evaporated into a grin and nodded.

"You let Whimsicott float down!"

"That's because I like her. You don't get that free pass, mister."

As Rotom was about to retort, Mawile grabbed him mid-air with her gargantuan mouth, and flung him full force into the water below.

"Does that count?" Minccino asked, eager to see if her plan was successful.

"I'll allow it- only because I don't like him," Hoopa replied.

 **#######**

 **Rotom groaned in the confessional.**

 **"THE FUCK DOES SHE HAVE AGAINST ME?"**

 **#######**

 _'Nice! Now I just need to trick Mawile and Turtwig into jumping and we'll have had 16 jumpers!'_ Minccino thought. She turned to Mawile who was peering over the cliffs brink to see if Rotom was alright. Once again, Minccino grinned.

"Hey Archen, I think Liepard's calling you from down there. Something about a date?" Minccino whispered to the bird, who failed to notice Liepard standing with the rest of the Milotics a few feet away.

"I'M COMING LIEPARD!" He screeched, flapping over to the end of the cliff. What happened next was quite spectacular. Archen wasn't looking where he was going- he was too focused on trying to find Liepard. What he found instead was Mawile glancing over the edge. But Archen didn't stop. Instead, he just kept flying, smacking straight into her black mouth, causing her to stumble off the cliff. Archen stayed in the air looking for Liepard- big mistake. In her panic to try and stay on dry land, Mawile grabbed Archen's foot, pulling him into the lake with her. Mawile rose up from the murky depths, Archen reappearing beside her a moment later.

"THAT WAS REALLY UNCOOL MAWILE. NO WONDER EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE UGLY."

She twitched in anger and rammed Archen's head underwater.

Back up top, only Minccino and Turtwig remained.

"I'll take it you're not jumping." Minccino said to Turtwig, who had finally come to a decision. He looked away in shame.

"No- I'm sorry, but I'm just too scared."

Minccino sighed but understood. She didn't want to jump either. There was no-one left to help her trick the poor grass type into it up here.

"Are you two going to jump?" Hoopa asked, floating over. Turtwig shook his head and looked at the ground. Minccino grudgingly said she wouldn't, and Hoopa grinned, motioning to Heatran to announce the results.

 **"THE GENTLE GYARADOS HAVE COMPLETED THE CHALLENGE WITH 16 JUMPERS AND TWO PUSSIES. MILOTICS, GET YOUR BITCH ASSES UP HERE AND START JUMPING."** Heatran bellowed.

 **#######**

 **"Yeah I didn't jump, but I got our team 4 points! Besides, everyone hates Archen. I should be safe this round even if we do lose," Minccino explained.**

 **#######**

Darmanitan turned to his team.

"C'mon guys we can do this! Let's beat those Gyarados!"

Following that inspirational speech, Darmanitan yelled and jumped off the cliff, quickly followed by Deino and Kirlia. Drilbur threw his iPod at Turtwig before hopping into the lake below.

"I'm not jumping." Ferrothorn stated. He didn't even want to be here- why should he bother helping out his team anyway? They were just going to kick him out in a couple episodes time. He sighed.

But Drapion was having none of it. He stomped over to the moping steel type, grabbed him by the vines, swung him round his head and threw him well over the cliff. But he kept going. Ferrothorn soared over the lake and into a tree just off its shore. Drapion turned around and glared at the rest of the stunned Milotics.

"Anyone else 'not going to jump'?" Drapion said, an underlying threat in his tone. Rufflet gulped and dropped off the cliff, a petrified Amaura, Phanpy and Glalie hot on his heels. Drapion smiled a grim smile and hurdled over. Liepard watched him go with interest.

 **#######**

 **"Strong and decisive-I like that in a man." Liepard smirked. It dissolved into an angry twitch as she heard Archen looking for her in the background.**

 **#######**

Ariados scuttled over to the edge, but hesitated. He may be stupid but he's not THAT stupid. Just as he was about to turn back, Roserade kicked him over before hopping in after.

Meanwhile, Tyrantrum was cowering behind a tree, his stubby arms barely reaching over his snout as he tried not to be noticed. Being an 8ft red dinosaur, this was not easy. Altaria fluttered over to investigate.

"Hey, are you alright?" Altaria asked, "You can tell me, it's alright."

"I'm-I'm afraid of jumping over," Tyrantrum muttered, trying to avoid Altaria's gaze out of shame. Her eyes softened, and she began comforting the dragon type, not wanting to leave him alone in fear.

While Altaria was soothing Tyrantrum, Liepard had leapt over the edge. Ampharos stumbled in after her, her head in the clouds even as she fell through them and into the lake. Up top, Reuniclus was talking nervously with Litwick, discussing whether or not they were going to jump.

"Uhuhuhuhuhuh, I would jump, but I'm not sure that I can- Rotom had to be thrown in because he floats. Plus that water looks cold. My liquid shell could freeze! How am I supposed to get us a point?" Reuniclus said.

"There is no chance in hell that I'm jumping. Do you know what happens when a Litwick's candle goes out?" Litwick asked. Reuniclus shrugged.

"Well neither do I. And I don't want to find out."

 **#######**

 **"Reuniclus might seem a little goofy, but he's actually really smart. He'll go far in this game- probably even further than me." Darmanitan confessed.**

 **#######**

Reuniclus was thinking. How could he get a point if he couldn't jump? He couldn't get thrown down- Litwick and Altaria wouldn't be strong enough, and Tyrantrum seemed to be scared of doing anything. He wasn't heavy enough to just drop out of thin air either- his light body would fall too slowly, so it wouldn't count as a point. Heavy… that's it!

"Uhuhuhuh, Tyrantrum, Litwick come over here real quick." Reuniclus called them over.

"I've got a plan to get us 3 points, but I need you two to do it with me."

Tyrantrum looked nervous, but he nodded nonetheless. Litwick was sceptical but was willing to hear out his idea. In the meantime, Altaria jumped off the cliff, putting the Milotics at 15- just one point behind the Gyarados!

Reuniclus explained his plan to the two. Tyrantrum looked terrified, but he remembered Altaria was rooting for him and agreed- he couldn't let her down! Litwick grinned and approved the idea- he could do this.

 **#######**

 **"I can't believe that shit worked," Scrafty breathed out.**

 **"Reuniclus, you just put a target on your back- and I'm the marksman."**

 **#######**

Down below, Drapion was getting agitated. Where were they? If his team lost this because of these 3 idiots there'd be hell to pay. And they knew that he could charge them. The stunt with that barbed bastard had put him on the map- they'd think twice before defying him next time.

Just as Hoopa was going to announce the Gyarados the winners, something stirred on the cliff's edge. Phanpy gaped. Sableye's crystal eyes bulged in disbelief. For once, Snivy was speechless. Because from the cliff Tyrantrum jumped. But that wasn't all. Around his skull was Reuniclus, who had put Tyrantrum's head inside of his body, the green gelatine substance surrounding it like a makeshift astronaut's helmet. Tyrantrum fell into the water at a reasonable pace, much slower than he should have for a Pokémon of that size. When he emerged from the depths of the lake, Reuniclus was still around Tyrantrum's head. He released Tyrantrum from his liquid body, leaving them both on the lake's shore. Finally, Tyrantrum opened his mouth and coughed out a shivering Litwick.

A stunned silence fell across the campers. Even Archen was quiet. Kirlia broke it.

"What just happened?" She managed to stammer out. Reuniclus beamed and explained to the campers his plan.

"Uhuhuhuhuhuh it's pretty simple really. Tyrantrum was afraid of falling fast and hurting himself when he hit the water. Litwick could've died if the flame on his head went out. And I couldn't jump because I float naturally and because if my body temperature gets too low then I'll freeze, leaving it impossible for me to get a point on my own. However, it's because I float naturally that we were able to pull it off."

Dewott folded his arms.

"Elaborate."

"Uhuhuhuh, well first I surrounded Tyrantrum's head in my liquid body. This way, when he jumped, my naturally hovering aspects would slow his descent, preventing him from getting injured when he hit the water. Next I just had Litwick jump into Tyrantrum's mouth- water wouldn't get in there because of my gelatine surrounding his head, meaning Litwick's flame was safe. Not only was it safe, his fire meant that I stayed warm enough to stay in liquid form. Finally, even though I slowed the fall, Tyranatrum is still pretty heavy; when I fell with them it meant that I came down fast enough for it to count as a jump."

 **#######**

 **"D-dude. That was INSANE" Sableye's eyes bugged out.**

 **#######**

Silence. Hoopa broke it.

"As genius as that was, and believe me it was genius, Reuniclus and Litwick still technically didn't jump, and Tyrantrum didn't have to take as big an impact as he normally would have."

The Gyarados cheered-the score was they had won their first challenge!

"BUT," Hoopa yelled, cutting their celebration short. "Because Reuniclus' crazy plan actually worked, I'm giving them the points anyway! I declare the winners of the first challenge the Monstrous Milotics!"

The Milotics erupted into an enormous cheer- they'd won!

"…Is what I would say if that was the end. Jumping the cliff was just the first part of the challenge. Heatran, explain to the darling campers what the SECOND part of this challenge spectacular is." Hoopa smirked.

A groan of disbelief and anger began amongst the campers, but it was quelled by Heatran's booming voice.

 **"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE SHITS. YOU JUMPED DOWN FROM THAT PIPSQUEAK CLIFF. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO CLIMB BACK UP THERE. WHEN EVERY MEMBER OF ONE TEAM HAS REACHED THE TOP THEY WILL BE DECLARED THE WINNERS. FLYING IS BANNED. FLOATING IS BANNED. ANY QUESTIONS?"**

Some of the campers looked mortified at having to climb up an 80ft cliff, but they were even more scared of what Heatran would do to them if they disagreed. Kirlia meekly raised an arm.

"Our team won the first part of the challenge- do we get anything for that?"

Heatran scowled before erupting at the embrace Pokémon.

 **"DO I LOOK LIKE THE TYPE OF POKEMON TO HAND OUT CHEAT CODES TO YOU?"**

Kirlia shook her head furiously.

"Well he is. Monstrous Milotics, you get a long-ass rope for winning the first part of the challenge! You can also nominate 3 Pokémon to be teleported to the top of the cliff with the rope. So get to picking!" Hoopa announced.

With the Milotics…

"Ok team, who are we sending up?" Darmanitan asked. Tyrantrum was immediately volunteered to go, on account of his strength being able to pull up most of the team on his own, and his weight would be difficult to pull up an 80ft cliff. After this was decided, the team turned to Reuniclus expectantly.

"Well?" said Liepard, a subtle hint of aggression in her tone. She didn't like Reuniclus. He thought he was so smart. He ain't all that.

"Uhuhuhuh, what is it?" Reuniclus asked, baffled as to why his team was all looking at him.

"Who do you think we should put on that cliff?"Phanpy asked. He trusted Reuniclus- he'd won the first part of the challenge for them after all.

"What do I think? Probably Altaria and Glalie. Altaria, you can't fly, and your cloudy wings probably can't grip the rope all that well right?"

"That's true…" Altaria conceded.

"And Glalie, you don't have any arms, so we'd have to pull you up on the rope. At the top of the cliff, you can pull us up with your teeth."

"I'll go up there because I want to, not because you're telling me to. You need my sweet muscles to pull you up" Glalie bragged. Reuniclus frowned.

"You don't have muscles, dumbass!" Snivy called from the distance. Glalie seethed as his team laughed at him.

 **#######**

 **"I hate him so much." Glalie said through gritted teeth.**

 **#######**

Meanwhile, with the Gyarados…

"We need a plan," Flygon announced. "We lost the first part of the challenge, but we've got a chance now to turn it around. Anyone got any suggestions?"

The Gyarados looked around for a moment, hoping that someone had come up with some sort of a strategy. Eventually, Mienshao stepped forward.

"We could cut their rope. That way, their advantage is almost useless, and anyone that they're carrying up will get dropped."

Electabuzz, Minccino and Snivy all agreed with this idea, while Scrafty stayed quiet on the subject. The rest of the Gyarados looked uneasy. It felt like cheating. Fortunately for them, Flygon put her foot down on the issue.

"Absolutely not. We are not resorting to such backhanded tactics to win- we are here to compete, not cheat. Any other suggestions?"

Minccino frowned. Flygon may be a strong player and a good leader, but that sense of honour was holding her back- it was holding the team back. If Flygon wouldn't allow sneaky tactics, then she would need to be much more careful in the future- one misstep in front of her could result in her own elimination. Even still, it was useful information to have.

"Well who won't be able to climb?" Yanmega asked. "My feet can get up rocky ledges, but other fliers probably won't be able to make their way to the top alone"

Neither Rotom nor Turtwig would be able to get up; Rotom couldn't move without floating, and Turtwig's lack of thumbs on all four of his legs meant he couldn't get up on his own. Flygon volunteered to carry Turtwig on her back, while Scrafty agreed to keep Rotom in his hood.

"Heatran, would you please?"

 **"CAMPERS, IF YOU DON'T GET TO THAT CLIFF IN THE NEXT 3 SECONDS I WILL BLAST YOUR SORRY ASSES STRAIGHT THROUGH IT."**

Heatran's motivational speech prompted every contestant to rush to the cliff's base. Well, almost every contestant.

Archen remained where he was, much less chipper than he was before. He looked at the ground gloomily, slowly dragging his wings over the rest of the campers. His eyes were downcast, and he wasn't obnoxiously yelling or awkwardly flirting with Liepard. Instead he just sighed and stood with the rest of the Gyarados, some of whom looked mildly concerned for him. Most didn't care though. Hoopa grinned as she began the count down.

"On your marks!"

Drilbur plugged in his earphones. Scrafty clicked his back.

"Get set!"

Darmanitan gripped the rope. Flygon tucked in her wings.

 **"GO!"**

Immediately, every Pokémon began to rush up the cliff. Tyrantrum had the rope tied around his body, and was steadily pulling up the Milotics with support from both Glalie and Altaria. Flygon, Lucario and Electabuzz were leading amongst the Gyarados, with Scrafty and Mienshao not far behind. Drapion was also progressing incredibly quickly with the rope's aide, along with Darmanitan.

However, for every front runner there was a slacker. Turtwig was hindering Flygon's ascent heavily, while Vaporeon and Whimsicott found it difficult to climb on their own. Ferrothorn didn't appear to be doing any climbing at all, instead getting literally carried by his team.

Even still the Milotics were clearly winning- their rope advantage and Tyrantrum pulling them up top was difficult to compete with. Scrafty grunted in annoyance. He needed make sure the Gyarados won. But then his eyes widened as realisation finally dawned on him- he didn't need to. Looking at the other team, who were the threats? Drapion and Darmanitan brought the brawn, while Reuniclus was the brains. The rest of them seemed like cannon fodder with a few niches here and there, like Kirlia's telepathy or Glalie's mega evolution. Turning to his own team, Scrafty saw a huge list of threats. Flygon, Electabuzz, Yanmega, Lucario, Mienshao and Dewott had well above average physical abilities, while Minccino and Whimsicott were smart enough to get through the competition. Instead of trying to beat the other team, he should be trying to lose to vote off the strong players on his own team!

He paused for a minute and thought again. But how would he get rid of them? He only had one vote, and it would take more than that to eliminate a top competitor. Right. He'd need to start an alliance. It'd have to be small- not big enough to get noticed, but enough to tip the scales in his favour. Looking around at his teammates, no-one in particular stood out. Pokemon like Electabuzz and Flygon wouldn't join, but he didn't want to recruit deadweight like Turtwig or Skitty. But maybe-

"SCRAFTY!"

"Wait what?"

Rotom sighed from Scrafty's hood.

"I said how are we supposed to win when you're not climbing?"

Scrafty's cunning smirk returned. Of course! How could he have been so stupid?

"Oh, uh, sorry. Just thinking about shit."

He began scrambling up the cliff face again, passing by Deino and Roserade on his way up, who was wearing a crafty smile of her own. She had seen Scrafty's expression as he climbed passed her- that was the face of someone who's scheming. She knew it well. After all, she'd been doing it since she arrived on the island. Who to trip up, who to bribe; who to blackmail. With a giggle she hopped over Sableye and further up the cliff.

 **#######**

 **"Where to start on this island? Drapion and Darmanitan are a given- they don't look like the like each other much. All I need to do is sow the seeds and get the spotlight off me."**

 **Roserade's cruel smile returned.**

 **"And I'll be keeping a very close eye on you, Scrafty. Don't get comfortable."**

 **#######**

Finally, the first pokemon reached the top. Drapion and Darmanitan had made it up. While Darmanitan began to help Tyrantrum pull straight away, Drapion started throwing rocks at the Gyarados. After nailing Yanmega in the head one too many times, Darmanitan confronted him.

"Hey, quit throwing those and help us pull. Hurling rocks at them isn't fair."

Drapion turned around with a venomous glare.

"You got a problem with my strategy, punk?"

Darmanitan's eyes narrowed, but before he could respond he was interrupted by Flygon's arrival. She slithered onto land and threw her steely gaze onto Drapion. He growled and attempted to continue throwing stones, but his attempts were blocked by Flygon, who caught or hit them all away. Using her arms, legs tail and head, not a single rock made it off the cliff, eventually making Drapion quit his assault on the Gyarados. Grumbling under his breath, Drapion grudgingly began to help the other Milotics pull the rope. Darmanitan blinked. Attitude problems aside, Drapion was no pushover. Flygon was looking like good competition.

By this point, several more campers had arrived at the top. Lucario, Electabuzz, Dewott and Ariados had all reached the peak. Drilbur had also dug his way up, and Roserade had just arrived on the scene.

One by one the campers arrived. Sableye and Mienshao made it to the top one after the other, with Kirlia and Reuniclus not far behind. Mawile dragged herself and Minccino over the edge panting for breath, while Snivy used his vines to help Vaporeon to the top with him. Yanmega recovered from getting hit by Drapion and crawled onto the cliff.

Minccino grinned. Even without the rope, the Gyarados were still winning! The score was 12-10 in their favour. Only 6 members of her team were still climbing- Scrafty, Rotom, Xatu, Whimsicott, Archen and Skitty. Minccino peered over the cliff's edge to get a better look. Scrafty and Rotom were close to the top, while Whimsicott was about halfway up. Xatu looked like she was using her beak and feet to grab the rocks jutting out, but even still she was just behind Whimsicott. Skitty was nowhere to be seen however. Minccino's grin evaporated into a confused frown. Where was she? Turning to the campers already at the top, Skitty was again nowhere to be seen.

While Minccino was puzzling her whereabouts, Skitty was busy sitting in a small cave near the top of the cliff face. She'd followed that mole guy's tunnel into here, but she couldn't follow it any further because it went straight up. Frowning, she racked her brain to try and find another way to the top. But then something glinted in her cave's entrance. A red orb was dangling from just above the cave's opening. Entranced, she ran over and jumped, grabbing onto the ball with her paws. A happy smile appeared on her face as she examined it. It looked real cool- all red and shiny. Like a little sun! But then she was yanked away from her new toy by a pair of yellow flippers.

Ampharos picked up the kitten that was playing on her tail. She smiled her head-in-the-clouds smile and placed Skitty back on the ground before her team noticed. If they saw her with a member of the other team, they might not like her too much. Although if what Lucario had said to her earlier was true, she'd be with them more than she thought she would.

Eventually almost all the campers had reached the top. Whimsicott, Scrafty, Phanpy, Deino, Rufflet and Liepard were all panting in exhaustion from the climb. Rotom hovered nervously near Scrafty.

"You ok dude?" Rotom asked his friend. Scrafty gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah… I'm… fine… man. Just lemme… catch my breath," Scrafty panted back. By the time he'd thought of sabotaging his team, almost all the top players had made it to the top. And it was pretty pointless to take out Snivy or Skitty, so he just climbed instead.

Litwick and Amaura eventually made it up, leaving only 2. Ferrothorn was being dragged up by his team, but his 200lb body wasn't making it easy, especially after just climbing up themselves. Xatu was slowly but surely making her way up as well.

After what felt like an eternity of nail biting tension, a limb gripped the cliff's edge. Everyone held their breath- was it Xatu or Ferrothorn? Who was going to win the first challenge?

A green head followed the wing, and Xatu yanked herself over the finish line. The Gyarados cheered, and the Milotics groaned as Ferrothorn dragged himself onto the cliff, the rope tied tightly around his thorny body. Most of his team gave him a death glare. He sighed. Looked like he was packing his bags.

Hoopa floated over to the celebrating Gyarados and counted the teams before grinning.

"I declare the winners of the first challenge…"

Minccino nodded knowingly while Mawile sighed in relief.

"The Monstrous Milotics!"

Cries of confusion and anguish arose from the Gyarados.

"This is bullshit! Our entire team made it up here first!" Electabuzz snarled.

"I think you're one team member short there, bub." Hoopa snickered.

The Gyarados all rushed to the edge. There, still at the very bottom of the cliff, was Archen. He looked like he was sitting slumped over on a rock.

"And so, I declare the winners of the first challenge the Monstrous Milotics!"

For the second time that day, the Milotics cheered. And for the second time that day, Hoopa cut them off.

"…At least that's what I would say if that was the end of the challenge!"

Glalie swore. The rest of the campers let out rage-filled screams, cursing their sadistic host to hell and back.

"Just kidding! Gyarados, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight. It's around the campfire near the dock you came in on. Cast your votes in the confessional on who you want to go home." Hoopa said before teleporting out. Heatran grumbled and walked down the cliff.

 **########**

After the challenge, the campers left the cliff and socialised with each other. Amongst them, an unlikely friendship was being formed.

"So what kinda video games do you like?" Deino asked, trying to look at Rufflet through the black hair that covered her eyes.

"I don't really play any. My dad's super strict so I spend most of my time studying. Every time I tried to do anything fun, my dumb brother would ruin it."

"So you're telling me you've never played any video games?" Deino asked. She was shocked. Stunned. Baffled. How could someone have never played video games before?

"Uh, I guess so..?" Rufflet replied. Deino stood still for a moment before grabbing him and scampering away with him to the girl's cabin. There was no way she was going to let this slide. No friend of hers could go all their life without the joys of video games.

 **########**

Minccino was looking around the camp. Where was Skitty? She needed to talk to her about today's challenge. Where had she gone when they were climbing?

After checking out both cabins, the campfire, the dock and the lake, she gave up. Sitting down on a rock, Minccino tried to catch her breath. Looking up, she saw the cliff from earlier. She glared at it- that cliff was not fun to climb. However near the top, something caught her eye. Squinting, she thought she could see a small opening in its face. Shrugging, Minccino began to make her way up the cliff. Not like she had anything better to do.

 **########**

Dewott lay underneath one of the many trees on the island. His eyes were closed, but his mind was wide awake. Who should he vote off? Turtwig hadn't jumped, and Flygon had to carry him through the second half of the challenge. Literally.

That being said, Archen hadn't wanted to jump in the first place. Mawile had to pull him down with her. On top of that, he ended up costing the team the challenge in the second part; he didn't even TRY to climb the cliff.

Dewott winced.

He was also the most annoying camper on the island by far.

While he was thinking, another Pokémon sat down under the tree across from him. She sat cross-legged, and leaned her back against the tree. Kirlia closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet- the commotion of the city was gone. The only sounds were a river in the distance and the light whistling of the wind.

The two sat contentedly.

 **########**

Liepard nervously padded to the forest clearing. Drapion had asked to meet her here at sunset. Why? Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she approached it. The Gyarados were all at the ceremony, so barely anyone was around. What would he want with her? Sure she was pretty, but Drapion didn't seem like the type of guy to make romantic gestures. She held her breath and emerged from the woods. Her expression quickly turned scornful as she saw who was waiting there.

Ariados was waiting in the clearing, his red body clearly visible amongst the foliage. He scuttled over to Liepard and laughed in her face.

"Kekekekeke."

Slightly creeped out, Liepard backed away and rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't know why the fuck you're here, but leave. I'm meeting someone here, and I don't need you ruining it."

"I brought him here." A gruff voice replied from behind. Liepard swivelled her head round to see Drapion emerging from the forest.

"I told you both to come here. I'm making an alliance. I want you two in it."

Liepard purred.

"Sure. I could use a little… protection."

"Kekekekeke…ok." Ariados cackled.

"We're called Toxic. We meet here after every challenge. Now leave- I don't need the other assholes on our team finding us out."

As they turned to leave, Drapion stopped them.

"By the way, if you try to betray me…"

In a flash, Drapion slashed a deep cut into a tree. He turned a threatening glare onto his petrified alliance members.

"This is what happens. Got it?"

Liepard nodded. Ariados cackled and scurried away. Drapion looked Liepard in the eyes with a cool gaze before nodding and walking back to camp. Liepard giggled and disappeared into the woods.

However, a fourth pokemon emerged from the bushes. Looking both ways, they turned and walked away from the clearing.

 **########**

"Good evening Gentle Gyarados, and welcome to the first elimination of the season! Here's how it works. I call up your name, you're safe for another round and you come up here to collect one of these bad boys."

Hoopa held up a plate of chocolate Poké-puffs.

"If you don't get a Poké-puff, you have to walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and leave the island. FOREVER. And you can never come back. EVER."

"So let's get this started! Flygon, Lucario, Electabuzz, Skitty and Mienshao come get your puffs."

Flygon walked over to collect her puff. Lucario followed suit. After collecting her own, Mienshao tried to hug Lucario, who coughed to try and hide his blush. Skitty grabbed hers with her tail. She admired it for a second before devouring it whole. Electabuzz stomped up and snatched his puff from Hoopa.

"Touchy. Snivy, Mawile, Dewott, Whimsicott and Scrafty, you're also safe."

Whimsicott floated over and picked her puff up. She looked both ways shadily before shoving it into her fluff and drifting back to her seat. Scrafty and Dewott brofisted each other and picked up their Poké-puffs. Snivy examined his before shrugging and eating it.

"Yeah you better give it to me." Mawile said, failing horribly at intimidating Hoopa. She just laughed and patted her on the head

"Yeah, yeah ok. Go sit down. Rotom, Xatu, Sableye, Yanmega and Vaporeon are all safe."

Xatu used her psychic powers to bring her puff to her. Vaporeon sighed in relief and caught the puff Hoopa threw at her with her tail. Yanmega, Sableye and Rotom all shared a grin as they grabbed theirs.

"15 of you are safe. 3 of you remain. But I only have 2 Poké-puffs left. Minccino and Turtwig, you both didn't jump in the first half, then had to be carried up the cliff in the second round. Archen, you cost your team the challenge in the second round, because you didn't even try to climb the cliff."

Minccino looked scared. No! There was no way that this was the end for her. Turtwig shivered. He didn't think he would win, but first to leave? Archen just sighed in defeat.

"Minccino get up here, you're safe."

Minccino wiped her brow and exhaled. That was way too close a call.

"Turtwig, Archen. 2 remain. And the one staying here is..."

Turtwig looked like he was about to explode under the pressure. Archen just looked defeated, casting his gaze at the ground.

"…Turtwig."

Turtwig collapsed on the ground. He was safe. He wasn't going home. Taking his Poké-puff, he sat back down.

"Archen, dude. Sucks to be you. Well too bad- you're out of here! Go take your final confessional then leave."

 **########**

 **"First eliminated. I'm not surprised. I'm a shitty, terrible Pokémon, and I don't deserve to live."**

 **He looked at the camera and squawked.**

 **"HEY SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS. DEFEATIST ABILITY AM I RIGHT? HAHAHAHA. SO WHO GOT ELIMINATED? I'D HATE TO BE IN HIS SHOES."**

 **########**

Archen flapped onto the boat of losers, walking past his fellow Gyarados on the way.

"HEY GUYS I HEARD IF I GET ON THIS BOAT I GET A SHORTCUT TO THE MILLION!"

Scrafty chuckled

"Sure man. We'll see you there."

"I'LL MISS YOU TOO SCRAFTY! EVEN IF YOU ARE UGLY. LIEPARD I'LL GIVE YOU THE MILLION WHEN I WIN!"

Scrafty twitched. Somewhere in the distance, Liepard twitched.

The rest of the Gyarados began to disperse as Archen's boat sailed away. Rotom was about to float off to the guys cabin, but Scrafty tapped his back, then motioned for him to follow. Curious, Rotom trailed after Scrafty to the beach.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Rotom asked. This seemed kind of shady, but Scrafty was his friend. He doubted anything bad would happen.

"Alright so hear me out. This game is all about winning right?"

Rotom nodded. Where was he going with this?

"Well what if we flip it on its head? What if instead of trying to win every challenge, we try to lose them all?" Scrafty said. He held his breath in anticipation. This would make or break his alliance- if Rotom said no and exposed him, he'd be out of the game in a flash.

Rotom furrowed his brow.

"Why would we do that? If we win, our team is stronger, then we win more challenges and can stay in the game longer. Isn't that the point of this show?"

Scrafty nodded.

"See that's what I thought at first too. But look at our team, then look at theirs. We have Flygon, Electabuzz, Dewott, Lucario, Mienshao, Yanmega! Hell, even Whimsicott is more threatening than half the Milotics. If we lose, we can try to vote one of them out. That way when the teams merge, we'll have way less competition to get to the top. See what I'm saying? It's all about how you play the game."

Scrafty tapped his head.

"And if we can control the eliminations on our team, not only do we stay safe, but we can get rid of our biggest competition."

Rotom mulled it over. What Scrafty was saying made sense. But losing on purpose? That seemed like a big risk.

"Look dude, we're strong players. We'll both make it to the merge no problem. But if we can make it there AND knock out some tough competitors along the way? We'll make it to the final 5 no problem. So what do you say? Alliance?"

Rotom slowly nodded and smiled.

"Sure man. Alliance. We got a name?"

"Woah, shit, really? Nice. I hadn't really thought that far ahead. Any ideas?" Rotom thought for a moment.

"How about 2 Dudes With Attitude?" Rotom suggested. Scrafty snorted.

"That's cringey as fuck. I like it though. We won't bother with meetings and al that shit. Just signal each other when we need to talk."

"Yeah ok. Wanna grab somethin to eat? I'm hungry." Rotom replied. Scrafty nodded and the two made their way to the cafeteria. From behind a palm tree, Roserade giggled. They seemed pretty cool in all honesty. But they were her competition- and knowing about their alliance was just the first step in winning. This was going to be an interesting game. Now where were those mega-stones?

 ***Static***

AN: First episode done! I liked writing this one- I think it established the big threats pretty well. Toxic and 2DWA are the first two alliances! I'm not really a big fan of it when alliance names begin with team. Just a personal preference of mine. Any future alliances probably won't start with team. Trust me, there are more. Speaking of which, who do you think was the one listening in to Toxic's first meeting? Let me know!

Reuniclus established himself as one of the best at thinking outside the box, while Flygon proved herself as one of the toughest competitors on the show. An unexpected mastermind also made her debut- Minccino proved to the world that she shouldn't be taken lightly. Finally, Roserade knows about The 2 Dudes With Attitude. Her plot to dominate the game through blackmail is taking shape nicely.

Archen went home- big surprise. Originally, Archen's ability Defeatist wasn't going to play into his elimination at all- the Gyarados were just going to eliminate him for being a massive prick. I added it in at the last minute to make him slightly more likeable. I sort of feel sorry for him. His running gag with Liepard also helped out his character a fair amount.

Next time: It's an endurance test! Who will stay in the longest? An unlikely friendship blossoms, and someone finds something that could change the game. Another huge force is established, though not everyone knows about it. And at the end of it all, someone goes home for saying something they shouldn't have.

Review!


End file.
